Resident Evil Dead Agent
by Agent Roy
Summary: Based on RE2. Im kinda bored of people using the actual characters so I used custom ones.Basicly it's about a guy named Roy who starts with only a knife. As he goes he meets a pretty nice lookin gal named Rae and so on Im lazy when it comes to summaries
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**Disclaimer/Claimer**** I got most of my ideas from Capcom I did not take Roy and some other characters**

I was sitting at my kitchen table when I heard a pound on my door. I stood up and walked to the door clutching my knife.(The only weapon I had.) I was hoping it wasn't one of those monster that have been roaming around the city. This is a vacation gone wrong, really wrong.

As I cracked the door a little an arm came though the door and grabbed my shoulder. I quickly gripped my knife tightly and stabbed it right in the elbow. I heard a moan coming from the other side of the door. It was for sure a zombie. The arm let go of me and went back though the door. I kicked down the door and stabbed the zombie in the fore head with my knife.

"Its not safe here any more." I said to myself. I quickly grabbed all the supplies I needed from the house. The odd thing is I found some ammo but no gun. I left the house to get to the police station.(Hopefully it would be a little safer for a while and who knows maybe I will find a gun). On the way to the police station I heard a scream coming from a nearby restaurant. I ran quickly through the doors of the building. I then saw a hunter jump at a woman. I ran out in front of her and stabbed the hunter in the head killing it."You okay?""Yeah I'm fine." "What's your name?"

"I'm Rae. Who are you?" Rae grinned ,_She seemed to like meeting new people._"I'm Roy. Its very nice to meet some one who's alive and well,and ummm sexy."I laughed

"I'm gonna kick your a-" Before she could finish those monsters started coming through the front doors."Run! There is to many! Head to the police station I'll meet you there!"I shouted, I jumped out of the side window hoping to get away from all the zombies. Running through the streets I finally caught the police station in the corner of my eye. Three blocks away and a lot of zombies. God I wish I had a gun. I ran past 6 of them and (mistake) I was cornered. No where to run. No escape. Just before I went crazy with my knife someone started shooting the zombies with an assault rifle. Looked and guess who it was. Rae. Where the hell did she find a gun!!!

"Haha you owe me.", "No we are even I saved you once and you saved me. Remember the hunter and how I ran in front of it and stabbed it in the head. Oh and also where the hell did you find the gun??!!", "My house you dumb fuck, where else."She smiled,"What the hell ever lets just get to the police station. Maybe I will find a gun there. "

Into the police station down a few halls and oddly a long tongue flew past me and hit the assault rifle out of Rae's hand .Then flew back and grabbed my leg. It ripped me to the floor with a thud. It pulled me closer and closer. I tried to grab my knife but sonuvabitch it wasn't there. I looked up only to see a licker._ Shit,I'm fucked._ A few seconds and bam I felt its claw drive into my stomach. "Roy!!!! Oh god!"

"Run.. just get out of.........here...I got this..." _Probably not._

**More coming soon and if you don't like it I don't care. I'm just passin the time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Curtis Appears

**Disclaimer/Claimer**** I do not own Resident Evil or Devil May Cry. I got most of my ideas from Capcom. I did not take Roy and some other characters.**

Struggling for life,lots of adrenaline pumping through my veins. Pain is all I can think about

right now,besides Rae... damn I think she got to me. I looked around to find a weapon or anything to use to get out of this. I caught a 9mm in the corner of my eye. _Hell yeah! _"Alright you ugly bitch! Ill see you in hell!" I kicked the licker off of me and rolled towards the 9mm. Picked it up and shot the licker in the head. It may be dead but the pain still lingers. "Ahhg mother!" I punched the ground,I felt something moving around in me. I slowly stood up,clutched the 9mm tighter and ran through the door Rae went trough. Strangely I felt stronger and faster. Through the double doors and there was Rae. _She might think I'm a zombie,so don't scare he_r. I ran up,she turned around and shot me in the gut with a 9mm. "Ah you bitch...." I fell to the floor,hoping she wont shoot again."Oh god,Roy!...Come on get up!" I lied there ignoring her for a few more seconds. "Roy god damn it this isn't funny get up!If you could survive getting stabbed by a licker then this should be nothing!"_Alright you don't gotta be a bitch about it._ I stood up."Okay,Rae I have an escape plan so do as I say,and we won't die." "What ever" She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious cuz I know there are more things out there not just zombies,lickers and hunters. We gotta get all the supplies we need here and head out to a clothing store. I don't like wear clothes drenched in blood. Then a gun store. By then we should have the supplies to get out of here." "Okay I'll search the S.T.A.R.S room and the evidence room."She exclaimed with a wicked smile. _Please don't tell me she's trigger happy!_"Alright just don't get your self killed."She walked away and I watched. _Hehe nice body lady._

I walked out of the door she went through and went into the lobby area. "Long time no see Roy.. Ya know I still have to kill you." A voice said from behind "Curtis you ARE alive..I thought I killed you at the Training Facility...I guess I'll have to kill you again,and this time make sure of it!!"I turned around and the palm of his hand slammed into my chest driving me across the room. "No Roy this time you will die and Spencer will no longer have to deal with your shenanigans any longer!" I tried to punch him but he slid around my arm and drove his palm into my back sending me across the room. _Supernatural powers.. No something different... Curtis is a Wesker... Damn! I should have made sure he was dead before!_ He through a kick at me but I caught it and decked him right in the face. I pulled out my handgun and jumped back. I ran through the double doors. " I have to hide for now." "Theres no point in hiding!It'll only make you more anxious for your death!" Curtis shouted at me ''Shit...hes one persistent son of a bitch." _I gotta find Rae...._ I ran to the S.T.A.R.S room to find Rae. I ran in the S.T.A.R.S room and saw her. "Rae!" "Yeah Roy I know you wanna ask me out on a date... the answer is no."Rae said "Thats half.. We gotta get out of here! If Curtis finds us we are done for!"

"Who's Curtis"_ Too many questions!!_Curtis kicked down the door. "Ah there you are!" "Shit!" Curtis ran over to me and drove his palm into my chest sending my into Rae. "So you're Curtis... "

"Right you are. You may be sexy but that won't stop me from killing you.."Her face got red with anger "The second person to call me that!!" She stood up drew her pistol and started shot 8 bullets at him. No use he dodged them all with a twist of his body. He ran up and lifted her by the neck and moved his hand back. "No!" I shouted and ran over,pushed Curtis's arm getting Rae out of his grasps. Instead of Curtis stabbing his hand through Rae it stabbed through me."Roy!..Not again!" "No...."

"Hmmm it seems it has taken effect"Curtis said with a wicked smirk

"Roy! Your eyes are red. Curtis! Whats going on! Tell me you bastard!"Rae shouted at Curtis

"You'll see soon enough....But now I've ran out of time"Curtis ran out the door and turned right

"Roy!Oh god.."

"I'm fine lets just get out of here...Gotta go to the clothes store first.." I took off my shirt and wrapped it around my wounds.


	3. Chapter 3 A Haunting Past

**Disclaimer/Claimer**** I do not own Resident Evil. I got most of my ideas from Capcom. I did not take Roy and some other characters.**

We walked out of the room and turned right. We left the police station and headed to the clothing store. "Roy?" "What is it?"

"I would like to know more about you. Like about your past."

"Hmm well I'll start from when I was ten years old. Umbrella came killed my parents and kidnapped me. I was taken to the Umbrella Facility and placed in the Wesker program. They gave the education for whatever job I wanted and injected me with a virus called the Progenerator Virus. It didn't take effect till Curtis stabbed me for some reason. I left the Umbrella Facility and became a government agent. I was sent as a spy to investigate Umbrella's research. I promised myself I wouldn't say anything till a biohazard happened. I went to Umbrella's Training Facility. There I first met Curtis. We were good friends till Spencer found out I was a government agent. Spencer then ordered Curtis to kill me. I was in the Training Facility when the virus got out there. Curtis and I had a all out fight there. I thought I killed him but I guess I'm wrong. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"I guess thats good for now. I have another question."

"...What is it....."

"Why did you save me from Curtis?"

"....Well thats because.." My face turned red "Thats because....well I'm in love with you Rae."

"Well that is unexpected........."

"Yeah yeah yeah. We are at the store already I'm gunna grab some new clothes. Feel free to do the same."

I walked to the pants section and grabbed some camo pants. I went and grabbed a dark shirt,black leather jacket and some work boots. I quickly changed in a little stall. I came out and saw that Rae got some new clothes too. She was wearing a brown leather jacket,jeans, and a blue shirt. Her shoes were the same old black tennis shoes.

"Off to the gun shop?" she asked

"Yeah gotta grab some ammo and guns."

We left the clothes store heading for the gun shop four blocks away. Just two more blocks to go.

"What was that!?" Rae asked

"Wait here. I'll go check."

"Okay."

I saw someone run past me."Freeze!"

"Woah I want no trouble don't shoot. Wait a minute....Roy.. is that you!"

"Who are you!?How the fuck do you know me!?"

"Roy you disappeared when you were ten. I was your best friend Felix. Remember."

"Felix!?..... Long time no see. Come on."I commanded

"Sure...I need to get outa here anyway."

We walked quickly back to Rae. When we got there she looked angry. Uh-oh.

"Roy! What took you so long!!" She asked

"Sorry. I got someone I want you to meet. Felix this is Rae. Rae this is Felix."

"Mhm its always nice to meet a sexy lady."

With that comment Rae punched him in the face as hard as she could.

" God damn it I hate that next time you or Roy call me sexy I'll rip your tongues out! Got it!"Rae shouted

"Yes ma'am" I said

"Fine you don't have to be a stuck up bitch!"Felix yelled back

Rae punched him in the gut and kicked him in the chest. _Nice!_Before we knew it Curtis came at us. Curtis kicked me to a wall and punched Rae in the face. Curtis then grabbed stabbed his hand through Felix's heart."Felix!!" I looked at Rae. She was out cold. " CURTIS!!! You Bastard!!" I ran over to Rae."No you don't Curtis!! I'll see you dead if you lay another hand on her!!" I ran over and tackled Curtis. I started punching him like mad. He kicked me off of him got up and ran at me. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled his arm back. Before he could thrust his arm forward I kicked him in the face and got free. He ran over to me and tried to kick me. I grabbed his leg and pulled him closer. I decked him in the face. Ran to Rae, picked her up,and ran. I found a clear table in the gun shop and lied her down on it. I walked behind th shop counter and grabbed a rifle for me and a shot gun for Rae. I looked at Rae. _You gotta wake up soon. As soon as she wakes up we are going to the Umbrella's Research Facility here to find a train or helicopter to get out!_


	4. Chapter 4 Close Calls

**Disclaimer/Claimer**** I do not own Resident Evil. I got most of my ideas from Capcom. I did not take Roy and some other characters.**

_Come on Rae wake up!!_I shook Rae about two or three time before she actually said something._ Hmm I wonder what she is dreaming about._ I shook her a few more times,then she finally woke up.

"How long was I out?"

"Umm I dunno 10,20 minutes. I got you a present though" I smiled

"Oh boy." She rolled her eyes

I handed her the shotgun. She smiled a very sick twisted smile. _Query confirmed; she is trigger happy!_

I helped off the table and told her we had to go to Umbrella's Research Facility to escape. Escaping won't be easy. Not with Curtis around. I promised her I would protect her with my life;she is not dieing here!We left the gun shop and went to the Research Facility. Curtis of course was waiting for us in the lobby. The facility was destroyed. I told Rae to go another room while I took care of Curtis.

"So Roy, are you tired of failing yourself. This is where your tomb is! This is where it will all end! And that petty little whore you hold onto, I'll kill her after I'm done with you!"

"What ever I'm not giving up till I'm dead!"

"Hmm Hahahahahaha then so be it! I'll see you dead!"

With that he kicked me back and picked me up by the throat. I kicked him in the face to get free.

"Hmm admirable. Too bad you wont last."

I ran at him and tried to punch him. I missed and he punched me in the face.

"She's not a whore!"

He ran over to me, punched me hard enough to send my flying,grabbed my leg and punched me in the chest, slamming me into the ground. I kicked him back and stood up.

"If you wanna kill me you'll have to try harder!"_Come on! I'm not even getting started!_

He pulled out his 9mm and fired 5 shots at me. With barely any effort I dodged them. He ran over to me and tried to kick me. I grabbed his leg,twisted it, and decked him in the face.

"Self righteous fool!" Curtis exclaimed before running up to me and slamming his palm into my chest. I landed next to a huge gap in the ground. He ran over to me and tried to execute the windfall technique. I kicked him over my head and down the huge hole behind me. I stood up to see if he grabbed the ledge. Nothing. He was gone. Dead at last. _Good bye motherfucker!_ Rae came from the east. "Is he dead?"

"Yes, he fell to his death."

"Good. Lets get the hell out of here!"

"Gladly. There is a train some where in here."

Everything was utterly destroyed. Barely any walls. We basically had to only go straight. There was a train but it was not operational.

"Damn!We have to find another way out!"

"Roy, I think there was a helicopter near the police station!"

"No.. It was destroyed. Come on I know how we're getting out of here!"

I grabbed her arm and basically dragged her out. I know Curtis had a helicopter some where. Maybe on the roof of the police station. As soon as we entered the police station,I saw a tyrant. It turned around and saw us. It charged and tried to stab Rae. I pushed Rae out of the way and it stabbed me in the torso.

Claws.

"Ugh. Oh god...."

It threw me back and ran at Rae. It thrust its claw forward at Rae. She rolled out of the way and shot it 7 times with her 9mm. I started coughing up blood,but I ran at the tyrant and jumped on its back. While it was flailing around I saw a rocket launcher next to the double doors. "Rae! Grabbed that rocket launcher and shoot it!" " I can't! If I do I'll kill you to!"

"Thats a risk I'm willing to take! Now hurry and shoot it!"She ran over and picked up the rocket launcher. "Good bye,Roy.." I could see a tear in her eye. As soon as she fired the rocket I kicked off the tyrant's back. The blast from the explosion still got me and rocketed me towards the wall. The tyrant was dead and I could see Rae running over to me. "Roy!" I could hear a little sorrow in her voice. "I think I'll be fine.." "No, Roy not with that wound and I know you will barely be able to walk because of the blast from the explosion. Now lets get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5 The Escape

**Disclaimer/Claimer**** I do not own Resident Evil. I got most of my ideas from Capcom. I did not take Roy and some other characters.**

She helped me up and put my arm around her shoulders."Get to the roof."

"Okay."

When we got to the roof we found Curtis's helicopter. "Get in the helicopter I know how to drive it. We have to hurry."

"I don't think so Roy you're not getting out of this city alive!"_ Curtis is still alive! I kicked him over that ledge! _"Curtis!"

"Now for you to witness the ultimate power. Unmaintainable by any human being!"

Curtis lifted his arm in the air. It started to mutate into a blade like structure. " Prepare to die Roy!" He threw me away from the helicopter and jumped in the air. Before he could slam his blade-arm on me I rolled to the side and flipped on my feet. He swung his blade-arm horizontally, I ducked to dodge it. He jumped back and curled his blade-arm into a shield. _His legs are exposed!_ I pulled out my 9mm handgun and shot him in the legs. That got him on his knees. I ran over to him and kicked him in the face. He fell on his back, and I ran over and did a windfall on his chest. He jumped up onto his feet.

" Hmm good." He tossed down a flash grenade and covered his eyes. The grenade went of blinding me for a few seconds. Curtis was behind me. He tripped me and jumped up. Again before he could chop me in half I rolled out of the way and flipped to my feet. I felt my radar go off. _No! A missile launching to sterilize Raccoon City was on its way. 5 minutes till it hits!_ " Damn it!" I shouted_. I have no choice Rae has to get out of here alive. She has to leave now._ " Rae start up that helicopter and get the hell out of this city! A missile will hit in about 4 minutes!"

"Roy what about you!"

" Damn it just go!"

Rae started up the helicopter. She started to barely lift of the ground. Curtis ran at me. I kicked him back. Rae was 15 feet above the roof. _Now or never!_ I jumped up and grabbed the side of the helicopter. Curtis jumped up and grabbed my leg. We were now 60ft above the ground. " You're not leaving Roy!" Curtis shouted. "Ya know what Curtis fuck you! Good bye!" I kicked him off my leg. I climbed up in the helicopter and took over the controls. Finally I can leave this city. "Soooo Roy, umm you think maybe we could get together sometime."

Hmm. I'd love that." Rae kissed me on the cheek.

**Epilogue **

In Venice, Florida I have a small family. One son, Alister and my wife, Rae. Its six years after the incident in Raccoon City. Just a normal day. My my GPS/Organizer went off. I answered. "Yes?"

"Roy contact with Leon S. Kennedy was lost. We need you and your partner John to go and look for Leon and the Ashley."_ The presidents daughter.. Ah I remember Leon was sent in to to find her after she was kidnapped._ "Alright I'm coming."

"Roy, what did they call about."

"A mission Hun, I have to find the presidents daughter in a small village in Europe. I need you to watch Alister while I'm gone."

"Okay Roy."I grabbed my gear and left out the door. Got to get to the Pentagon for breifing.


End file.
